Jack Sparrow Voodoo Doll
This voodoo doll was a magical object created as a model of Jack Sparrow. Hand-made by Blackbeard himself, the doll was initially created to force Jack to lead Blackbeard to the Fountain of Youth. Actions performed on the doll could be felt by Jack, whether it was torture through cruel actions or toying with his emotions. The doll eventually found its way into the hands of Angelica. History Quest for the Fountain of Youth .]] When it came to the dark arts, there were many ways to enslave unwilling victims, but one of Blackbeard's most trusted methods was the voodoo doll.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p40-41: "Dark Magic" And so, after the mutiny aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack Sparrow was brought into Blackbeard's cabin for a talk, during which Blackbeard made a voodoo doll of Jack. The doll proved to work perfectly when Blackbeard performed cruel actions upon the doll, which Jack felt. As Blackbeard carved on the doll with a knife, Jack felt an instant heavy pain on his chest, and discovered a bloody scar resembling a devil's pitchfork in its place. As for an influence, Blackbeard then put the head of the doll over a lit candle, which gave Jack terrible head pains and forced him to help lead Blackbeard to the Fountain of Youth.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides The Jack Sparrow voodoo doll also had an effect on Blackbeard's daughter, Angelica, as Blackbeard's effigy of Jack Sparrow could allow Angelica to toy with Jack's emotions. As Jack and Angelica conversed about whether saving Blackbeard at the Fountain would be worth it, the two attempted to steal the Jack voodoo doll from the other, until the Queen Anne's Revenge arrived to Whitecap Bay. As she saw it as an effective tool to toy with Jack Sparrow, Angelica kept the doll in her possession. She had it as Blackbeard's crew journeyed through the island where the Fountain of Youth was located. Later, when Jack Sparrow asked the Quartermaster if he would survive a jump over a chasm, the Quartermaster asked Angelica for the doll, which he threw down the cliff. Jack screamed as the doll fell down until it splashed down, though it proved that Jack would survive the jump. .]] Because of the Quartermaster's action, the doll was seemingly lost forever. However, for unknown reasons, as if by fate, the Jack Sparrow voodoo doll ended up being washed ashore of Sola Fide Beach, a small island that Angelica was marooned on by Jack Sparrow himself. Angelica picked up the doll and smiled. Design and power voodoo doll.]] There were many ways to enslave unwilling victims through the dark arts, and one of Blackbeard's most trusted methods was the voodoo doll. Cruel actions performed upon the doll can be felt by the person it represents; in this case, the doll that was a fair effigy of Jack Sparrow. Real human hair was used on doll, possibly taken from subjectIn the original Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides screenplay, Blackbeard cut off a piece of Jack Sparrow's dreadlocked hair for the voodoo doll., and real leather was used for the doll's swordbelt. The doll's belt buckle was made from cloth, as metal can disrupt dark magic. The voodoo doll had a strong effect on Jack Sparrow when it was in use. Blackbeard carved through the doll with a knife, which ended up giving a cut-like wound on Jack's chest. The doll also allowed Angelica to toy with Jack's emotions. Behind the scenes '' poster.]] *In a screenplay draft of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Blackbeard cuts off one of Jack Sparrow's dreadlocks and puts it in his voodoo doll creation. However, in the final cut of On Stranger Tides, he just creates the doll without the use of his dreadlocks. Whether the moment was cut from the final version of the On Stranger Tides or if it was even filmed at all is unknown. *Jack Sparrow's wound in On Stranger Tides was thought to be a "trident-shaped" wound.KeepToTheCode - View topic - POTC 4- DISCUSSION ONLY Part Tres-SPOILERS ABOUND!! However, in the screenplay, Jack's wound was a "pitchfork-shaped upside-down cross". *One of the early posters for Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest showed a Jack Sparrow voodoo doll. *In the first screenplay draft of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Captain Hector Barbossa orders Ragetti to bring up Tia Dalma's "effects", which happens to be a bag full of voodoo dolls, including a Jack Sparrow one, which was holding a small bottle. *The voodoo doll never appears in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, and rather than finding the doll, Angelica finds Jack's hat and uses it for target practice while throwing coconuts. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references it:Bambola voodoo di Jack Sparrow Category:Magical objects Category:Voodoo